Neptune/The Animation
- Goddess Form = }} |title = CPU |gender = Female |race = Goddess |height = Human Form: 150 cm (4'11") Goddess Form: 164cm |weight = Human Form: 39 kg (86 lbs.) Goddess Form: 48kg |sizes = Human Form: B74-W55-H77 Goddess Form: B87-W58-H85 |cup = Human Form: A Goddess Form: E |weapon = Sword |personification = Fictitious Sega Console |relatives = Nepgear |affiliation = Planeptune Basilicom |occupation = Console Patron Unit |base = Planeptune |anime = Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation |japanese va = Rie Tanaka|name = Neptune (Purple Heart)}} Neptune, also known as Purple Heart, is the main character of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. She acts as the CPU of the nation Planeptune and is also the older sister of Nepgear. Her human form looks and acts childish in stark contrast with her goddess form which not only looks older, but is also more of a cool and mature type. Appearance & Personality Neptune Neptune is the human form of the CPU Purple Heart. She is often considered to be energetic and dorky and most of all lazy. Her favorite food is custard pudding and she loves playing video games. While she enjoys playing all games, she especially loves Retro video games. Neptune wears a a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Neptune is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart Purple Heart is the goddess form of Neptune. She is considered to be cool, collected, just, and overall much more mature in comparison to her human form. While the personality and appearance change is major between the two forms, she still retains some aspects of her human form albeit to a lesser extent. Purple Heart has very long purple hair in twin tails and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes. Her bodysuit is black and exposes cleavage and has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline. Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expressions. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is almost the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. Despite her change in personality, there are times that where Purple Heart acts like her human form but to a lesser extent. Story Planeptune's Goddess (Neptune) In Planeptune, the CPUs of Gamindustri have signed a friendship treaty, banning the use of military force to take Shares. A month has passed since then. Much to Histoire's dismay, Neptune dilly-dallies rather than doing her duties as a CPU. IF and Compa were on their way to see Neptune when they bump into someone who then gives them a flyer. Meanwhile, Histoire points out to Neptune and Nepgear that Planeptune's Shares are slowly declining, shown through the power of the Sharicite. Nepgear points out the reason might be because Neptune hasn't done anything to make the people like her lately. IF and Compa later arrives, and they both agree that Neptune needs to work harder. Much to her chagrin, Compa reveals the flyer's contents, which is a form of protest against the CPUs, resulting in Histoire into lecturing her. Wanting to escape from Histoire's lecture, Neptune decides to "get some schooling of goddess arts" from Noire. Neptune and Nepgear travels on their way to Lastation. Noire initially declines to help, causing Neptune to tease her. Noire decides to help Neptune on learning the duties of a CPU. Seeing Neptune as a disturbance to her work, Noire takes IF's suggestion of teaching Neptune about being a goddess out on a mission. Neptune accepts the mission, a monster extermination job near Planeptune, that Noire picks for her. With Noire giving some advice on the way, the group travels to the quest's location. Noire hands the task of defeating the overrunning Dogoos in Nasuune Highlands to Neptune. Despite the overwhelming amount of Dogoos present, Neptune succeeds in defeating them all with Nepgear, Compa, and IF's help. Noire decides to take care of the rest of the monsters and heads to Toruune Cave. In her HDD form, Noire defeats the monsters with ease. She hits a dead end and came across an Ancient Dragon. After taking a hit from another monster, she is reverted back to human form. Noire is overwhelmed until Neptune arrives and helps her. Neptune then transforms to HDD form and defeated the Ancient Dragon. As they exit the cave, a glowing, red object is shown inside the cave. Neptune and Noire finished the mission, earning the praise of the local people. Nearby Arfoire and Pirachu is seen and were about to search for something in Toruune Cave. In Planeptune, the Sharicite's power have increased due to gained Shares, but it is unknown whether it was due to Neptune completing her assigned mission or pictures of Nepgear that she accidentally sent and leaked on the Internet. The Terrorist (Lickorrist) of Lowee Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, and Uni go to Lowee to visit. Blanc is doing business with Vert when they get there and Neptune claims that they came to Lowee for its new amusement park, but Blanc replies that Histoire contacted her to teach Neptune what it means to be a goddess. They all decide to go to the amusement park, but Blanc stays behind. The group has fun at the amusement park. Rom and Ram come across a row of rare reptile coins, which were apparently placed as a lure by Underling and Trick. The twins are captured without hesitation. Neptune and the group goes back to tell Blanc about her sisters' capture. As Blanc grieves over her sisters' capture, Abnes appears to interview Blanc on her show, Abnes Channel, which is broadcasted all over Lowee. Neptune and Vert drive off Abnes and her crew and suddenly, Blanc collapses. Vert discloses the details about her proposal with Blanc, which Vert would share Leanbox's satellite imagery service, Terra View, to Blanc if she provides photogenic data of Lowee. At the same time, she is able to pinpoint the location of Rom and Ram's kidnappers, which is located in a ride under construction at the same amusement park they were at recently. Neptune and the other make haste to go rescue the twins, however most of the work ends up being done by the others and Neptune never has the chance to get any action in. A Weekend (Girls' Night) in Leanbox The Resolve (Turn) of the Younger Sisters The Resonance (Limit Break) of the Goddesses The Secret (Your-Eyes-Only) of Lastation The Fruits (Deep Purple) of Revenge The Paradise (Island) Forbidden The Challenge (Rebellion) of Eden The Emissary (Aggressor) of Old The Ties (Bifrosts) of Tomorrow The Eternal Promise (True End) Trivia Navigation Category:Neptune Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters